


On The Wing (On Indefinite Hiatus)

by John__Doe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universes, Avatar, F/F, F/M, Genocide, Multiverse, Murder, NSFW, Time - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John__Doe/pseuds/John__Doe
Summary: Asami is an avid band fan, going to a concert that weekend, and planning on just having a good time. Instead, she's knocked unconscious from behind, and wakes up in a strange desert, with only a hazy silhouette to guide her, and a bag with very, very limited resources.She's a force to be reckoned with...*EDIT*I'm postponing this story for now because I'm working on a project I plan on posting here next year. I want to put time into that, because I'm enjoying it a lot, and I haven't been able to really figure out where to have this story go. I will continue it someday, hopefully, but for right now, I'm just letting people know I'm pausing it for now.Sincerely,-John Doe





	On The Wing (On Indefinite Hiatus)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snorlax891](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorlax891/gifts).



> Alright, here are the notes.
> 
> So, this is gonna be my first Korrasami fic, and it's gonna be slow. Like, relationship wise. Because I want to ease into their relationship right now, but have it be action packed. Okay, thing of Korra like "The Gunslinger" from "The Dark Tower", but with wings. 
> 
> Please comment, and kudo it if you want it to continue. I really enjoyed writing it, but I have no idea if anyone else does, so please tell me.
> 
> Also, with my other fic Eraser... I'll be continuing it, but the updates are kinda slow. I have the next chapter about 3/4 done, alright? Everythings gonna be slower because of school, and limiting free time to write. Thank you for understanding. This is a HOBBY, and I'm giving it out for free, so please understand if updates are far apart.
> 
> Cheers!  
> -John Doe

*

PART ONE

*

            Asami watched the band play in astonishment. She loved their music, but hearing the raw audio live just made it so much better. The aspiring scientist was enjoying her night off, as the bad began their set. About half way through the first song, Asami noted. Everyone in the pit was full of life. Everything felt like the saturation had been cranked up. The band had even set up bright colored lights and a large screen to give more power to the music. Each light reacted differently to the music, giving it an unstable warble. It felt like the whole building was thumping with bass.

            She enthusiastically jumped up and down with the crowd, shouting the lyrics like a madwoman. God, she felt so alive! Her heart thumped energetically in her ribcage, and her ears rung from the intense music. The music cut in a split second, and the entire building went dark. Then the stage burst with light as a louder, roaring song began to play. The bassist adjusted his strap gently, and began to strum. She watched the lead singer smile widely at the large crowd. The lead had crisp, golden hair, and she wore dark black clothes. A black shirt, which had a golden sea shell on it, and men’s cargo shorts.

            The loud industrial sound took over the speakers, the metal banging beat reverberating through the entire crowd. They all started clapping. The bassist took a microphone and began backing up her vocals, and the man on the synthesizer took the other mike. She watched the man turn the dials on the synth as if he’d practiced a million times before hand, with deadly accuracy. The song had taken a creepy turn, which wasn’t part of the original. They had changed it up, and a light shown down upon a paper thin, white woman playing a violin. Then, opposite of her, another light shown down upon a man with a grand piano, and the person playing (Asami couldn’t tell who it was, and didn’t recognize the person) began to play a slower piece. A strange noisy sound erupted from the synth, which growled like an animal, but glitched and distorted like something more corrupt.

            Then the lead singer began to slowly hum, than fade into vocals. Asami stared at her wide-eyed. She was _gorgeous_. She had very dark skin, and wore golden contact lenses. Her hair had been died a deep blue, and her energy (or aura depending on what you think) was almost hypnotizing. The scientist was grinning like an idiot as he guitarist warbled the strings on the Fender. Wiggling the strings with his fingers to get the perfect sound for the song, and it made the art of music look so much more interesting to Asami. The music was so different, but flowed with such energy. Almost impossible to describe, exactly. “Can you see it!” she shouted, as her back-up vocalists spoke it afterwards like an echo.

            Soft piano began accompanying it, as the loud synth dropped unexpectedly, and the drums sounded like they were through an AM radio. Her (Asami remembered her name was Mary) powerful vocals were suddenly moved to a loud megaphone-like sound. “I just don’t know, I just don’t know,” she whispered into the megaphone, and then the lights went out. Just like after the first song. Only the screens of smartphones could be seen. Half a dozen seconds go by with so much tension, as nobody knows what’s happening. Asami’s heart is pounding in her chest like a balloon which had been pumped up with too much helium. Then, a banging, synthetic drumbeat began to play, a slow bass rhythm picking up, with a tiny bit of synth every now and again to accompany the beat. “Time, not enough time. I’m watching thee. Trapped. Inside. Within. Again,” she whispered, her voice deeper than before, but not artificially so. Until it hit a point where the voice slowly distorted like a virus, and then cut immediately so the rest of the song could play. The drums began to layer on top of each other, as the weird bass began. Loud noise began to play, white noise, and it came in like screams.

            The crowd was cheering so loud with the music; Asami had to put in noise canceling ear pieces, as to not destroy her hearing. The woman’s voice returned about a minute or so later in a low hum with her back-up vocalists, making an almost alien noise. The song was short, and shifted directly to the next song with a loud electric guitar riff, and fast paced drums. The voice was jumpy and cut up, “N-N-No! Y-Y-You aren’t right!”

            Mary (the elegant singer Asami admired so) jumped up and down, screaming her lyrics perfectly to the timed bass, electric guitar, and drums. “Hey! So lonely… here…” A synth solo erupted from nowhere, only welcoming the drums to keep everyone on the same beat, and quiet bass. “The ends justify the means! Come on! Just add a bit of violence!”

            Vocals stacking up on top of each other until there had to have been a hundred different voices screaming the lyrics in something so harmonic and dangerous. “Could they fix you?! Would they fix you?” Each motion the band members made had so much energy to it, as the colors modulated with the sound currently playing, giving each song more than just sound, but something visual, so all the senses would react. “Break me! ‘Till there’s… nothing… left,” the song suddenly drops to a low oscillating synth, and an electronic beat like what would be on a pad. The synth slowly began to gain more and more noise until it was more of an explosion, then it slowly faded out, after dropping the noise completely, returning to the normal sound. The singer hummed a ‘nah nah nah’ sort of ending, letting it be carried by the synth until there’s no sound left.

            The third song was over. Asami remembered it was called “Awake”, and she was sure it was a perfect title. The song was about making up to the injustice in one’s life, after all. At least, that’s what it was intended to be about. Some thought it could be about life on other planets, and even other dimensions. Something about this band… she couldn’t place it. The sound was amazing, some of the best she’d ever heard, but there was _more_ too it. It felt like she understood their strange noise, and their meaning. Like they understood her, and she let them.

            “Extinct” began to play next. She recognized the intro immediately, and began to cheer. It was one of her favorites. The simple guitar strumming began, in a pattern of 1-2-3-4. They let it play alone for about thirty seconds, and then drums kicked in, the synth and vocals coming in lastly. A submarine pinging sound pushed its way though the sound, although it was quiet enough to allow everything else room to breath. Mary the Vocalist stepped up the microphone, and began an unorganized scream. It wasn’t loud enough to ruin the song, but fit it. The haunting instruments began to merge into something terrifying. The quiet “aah!” with the muffled instruments gave birth to a freaky song.

            Everyone was silent, as they watched the song be played live, for the first time. An electronic hum slowly faded in, then out again, at an interval of five-ish seconds. Asami was one of those people who’d hear more then just the song, but count how long each instrument plays for, what it is, what key it’s set to, and how far each sound is spaced apart. It’s just how she worked. Even listening to see if she could hear the guitarist’s fingers sliding down to each fret, which she could (although just barely). The drums sounded like they were underwater, and the synthetic beat via Tom King (the dedicated synthesizer man) was intense. So much happening, repeating, over and over and over and over and over. It then hopped its tracks to a simple beat which slowly seceded into nothingness. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!” hollered the Vocalist, sweat beading on her forehead, and sliding down her defined muscles, right to her hands, which were gripping the microphone stand with strong fists.

            Each light began to strobe with the processed drums, loud bass, and screams. Their background spiraled, and contorted to the beat of the song, but not the Vocals or Guitar at all. It was as if it were _itching_ (waiting, really). The sound reverberating throughout the entire hall, each note pronounced perfectly, and spectacularly. She counted herself lucky to even be here. The tickets were quite cheap, only fifty dollars for her to go, aside from the expenses like taking an airplane to Boston, getting a decently priced hotel for three nights, and going to restaurants for dinner each night. She was a high-class individual, but preferred… less than high-class things. She often took the bus to work, and even ate food from food-stands even now and again. Obviously not the Macho Taco Stand in New York, now that was a bad idea.

            The beat was all over the place. There were bongos (at least that’s what it sounded like, to Asami), and there was a metal clinking sound, like gears grinding together. Metal being struck by a hammer, and a synthetic beat which felt too refined for the bands music? A strange _jingling_ noise was slowly coming into effect, like a heavily edited key clinking sound effect. It was off-putting at first, but slowly fit into place better. Unidentifiable sounds began to surface from the computer plugged in by the synth, adding more layers to the powerful song twisting its way into their ears. “And if you see…” the song quieted down to a low hum, and a soft drum beat. “No… No… More… Time…” then, the Vocalist cut everything, but the humming continued on for a minute with piano gently playing in the background, then began to fade away like a sunset. Slow, but not impossible to see (or hear, in their case).

            It was around midnight when they started playing, and they would soon be transitioning to the fourth song, which meant it had only begun. About twelve twenty-five-ish. Adrenaline pounded through her veins as the music intensified, and Asami could only stare at the band members in an almost-trance state.

            “Woo! I love you Mary!” shouted a woman five or six rows back. Well, she said rows, but it was just a cluster-fuck of people around. There had to be at least thirteen hundred people around swarming the band like flies to a lamp. The bright colors on the back screen flickered from grayscale to oversaturated in a matter of seconds, then back and forth. It was like an intense Christmas tree. The immense lights of color slowly eroded away, slower and slower, before finally sticking grey, and then died out. Only the lights around the edge of the stage were on, a yellowish tint on everything. “Turn it up!” the Vocalist’s voice phased from left to right, and reverse. “It’s changing me…” was the familiar feminine whisper, earning Asami a slight shiver, as her voice had gone rougher, and a digital distortion slowly enveloped it, mutating it, ‘till it’s nothing more than noise.

            Then everything turned a bright white, as a guitar/bass duet emerged. She hadn’t expected it, and squinted her eyes to adjust to the new, pulsating light which was the stage. The song stopped, and about ten seconds later (they were probably adjusting the synth for the song, and adding the correct effects to the guitars), the next song began to play. The guitar sounded grittier, like it was given more grain and bite.

            The synthy drums kicked in every so often, changing from a simple beat by drums to an electronic almost midi sounding section. “I am your future!” screamed the bassist, synth man, and Vocalist Mary at the same time. Drum sticks crashing together, and strange electronic sounds (obviously from the laptop plugged in) took over everything. “Of course I am!”

            Then, Asami was struck in the back of the head. T.S Elliot was wrong, the world did go out with a bang – to Asami – and not a whimper. The sheering pain instantly spread through her skull as thick red blood bloomed around her limp head. Something metal had been smashed into her head like an unwilling accomplice, and she felt every second tick by ever so quickly.

            The noise in her mind stopped, and she felt clear. No ideas for improving vehicles or the newly installed train system, no, it was perfectly silent.

            An explosion of light (similar to the stage earlier) wrapped around Asami’s vision; a new world began to bleed through. As the light faded (and the dust settled), she bolted upright as quickly as her mind would allow. _Sand_ , she thought vaguely, _where am I_? She felt the sand in her fingers and the blistering sun now overhead. An alien sun beamed down on her with much more force than her yellow sun back on Earth. No, this was something _different_.

            Here she was. Her entire body spinning around in circles as she examined the landscape before herself, nothing making sense, and a headache was coming on. There was nothing around but vast desert – no, wait, _what is that_? There was a bit of a haze, but she could see _something_ in the distance. It was tiny, a dune maybe? Or perhaps a building of some kind? Like where Luke lived on Tatooine (except there wasn’t a second sun). The sand was blisteringly warm, and the sky had a green hue, like it had far too much pollution, although it didn’t smell half bad. It was much cleaner then Earths air, at least. There was a very quiet buzzing coming from what Asami could only assume was the west – the sun could be in a completely different position then Earth’s, she thought, so this sun could rise in the west and set in the east, or the north and south. It made her sick to her stomach, how different this place was, and how she was even here.

            _No_ , she forced this thought, _no lying down and crying, I’ve gotta play the hand I’ve been dealt_. It was a shit hand, but a hand nonetheless. She could work with it, even if it meant getting pretty close to losing altogether. It didn’t matter; she had to figure out where she was, and how to get back. As well as figuring out who had struck ‘er in the head with what she assumed was a blunt instrument. A wrench maybe, or a bit of piping, it’s got to be something like that. She could still feel a bit of pain in the back of her head, but it was barely noticeable. If she wasn’t so aware of everything currently unfolding before her, she probably wouldn’t have noticed it.

            With little thought, she began her trek to what she assumed was a building of some kind for help, or what she could get. A meal would do nicely, although she had little to pay with. All she had was the bands t-shirt she purchased before going in, a small pocket knife she kept with her at all times, and the keys to her car (which were useless now). Asami – unfortunately – had black clothing on, except for the band t-shirt (which could be counted as a blessing). There was also a small clip of money (about twenty dollars), a breath mint, and her cellphone. Abandoning her boiling black clothes, she wore the band t-shirt with pride, as well as a pair of shorts, her coat and hat were placed inside her bag. Her journey, unbeknownst to her, has finally started.


End file.
